Talk:Irene Adler (Earth-616)
I may have missed a few issues here and there, but I don't remember any references to a lesbian relationship between Mystique and Destiny. I only remember her being a mother figure. What is the source of this info? I don't remember this being "called" a lesbian relationship, but I do think they were considered "life-partners". I know she left her a "willed ring" after she died and they had a song together, etc. but that is a big jump to a sexual relationship. Can anyone else find any reference to a "lesbian" relationship? M1shawhan 23:53, 22 August 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) * To M1shawhan I'f never thought about that maybe your right, I'm gone come back to that if I find out more about that "life-partner relationship thing" with Mystique and Destiny, okay. =) [[User:Kamila 064|''Ka''mila_064]] 22:00, November 18, 2009 (UTC) * Isn't Destiny a Delta Level Mutant? [[User:Kamila 064|''Ka''mila_064]] 09:21, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::The Classes of Mutantcy have never been officially endorsed by Marvel. They were actually made up by fans of marvel who run a website in the United Kingdom. So technically, Destiny isn't any level. We do allow these classifications on this site, but they're more like fan-made guesses based on what has been shown of the character in comics (and probably influenced by favoritism). Marvel has only officially noted that a very small handful of mutants were described as 'Omega' mutants. No other class has been mentioned in comics. ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:08, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Hi Nathan. I'm really Sorry to say that I disagree, (I remember that in the movies I think it was Alexandra Gabler (Callisto), Who used classifications of the Mutants I think there was 3 classifications,) ::I'm not trying to be impossible or crosswise but I'm just saying that, (I hope you don't misunderstand me). ::But i still think that Irene is a Delta Level Mutant and not a Beta Level Mutant. [[User:Kamila 064|''Ka''mila_064]] 12:19, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :No problem, you're certainly entitled to your opinion. You're right about the movie, Callisto does specifically describe three power levels of mutants at the initial brotherhood gathering. Still, it hasn't ever been mapped out in comics, so any guess you're making about Destiny or any other mutant is just that, a guess. :Like I said, if you have good reason and a reference to where you found proof, you can change the level to whatever you want. :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:55, November 20, 2009 (UTC) My only reall marvel proof is the paige Category:Delta Level Mutants: They write that: "Delta Level Mutants: having human appearances and limited or non-useful powers." (Not that she is weak or anything like that, but her Powers is precognitive and also to be in Astral form so this is not real damaging,) On the paige Beta Level Mutant they haven't written anything! So, that was why I asked. =) [[User:Kamila 064|''Ka''mila_064]] 18:16, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I don't know if it's been stated before, but this city in Austria actually is called Salzburg. With an U. Or is that intentional?Noctarius 18:43, October 5, 2011 (UTC)